


Tell Me Love, Am I Pretty?

by anarchyat4am



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecurity, Sad and Sweet, Scars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchyat4am/pseuds/anarchyat4am
Summary: Hermione is sitting up alone in the living room of the Burrow late one night. Fred can't sleep and comes downstairs to make tea, but he instead finds himself staying up with Hermione to talk. And later, to do other things ;))
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Kudos: 17





	Tell Me Love, Am I Pretty?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil self-indulgent sad n sweet smut, because this is what I'm craving rn
> 
> Title is from Am I Pretty? by The Maine
> 
> (Smut will be in ch. 2)

Fred sighs, tossing and turning in an unfamiliar bed. He already has enough trouble sleeping when he’s comfortable in his own room, but as he’s been forced to sleep in Charlie’s room for the night, he doesn’t expect to be getting to sleep at all. He thanks Merlin it’s only for one night while he finishes sorting the leftover mess of stock and supplies that have overrun his and George’s old bedroom during the move to their new flat. 

Deciding to make himself a cup of tea, Fred swings his legs over the side of the bed and pulls on a jumper. He makes his way downstairs, making sure to avoid the steps he knows are prone to creak. 

Rounding the corner into the kitchen, Fred’s gaze lands on a figure curled up in an armchair in the corner of the living room. He blinks, then realises he’s looking at Hermione, who sniffles quietly and wipes her sleeve across her eyes. 

Fred backs into the kitchen, unsure of what to do with himself. He knows he’s never exactly been kind to Hermione, but he can’t imagine leaving her alone again after seeing her like this. 

After a moment, he nods to himself and sets about making his tea, and an extra cup for Hermione, ensuring he makes enough noise to alert her to his presence without startling her. 

When the tea is done, Fred levitates the two mugs in front of him and picks up his favourite throw blanket from the window seat, making his way towards Hermione’s corner of the living room. 

“Hermione?” Fred says softly, setting down the tea, “I made you a cuppa, if you want it.”

“Oh — Fred, thank you,” Hermione says. She shoves something down the side of the couch and looks up at Fred. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“I know. But I wanted to.” Fred hesitates, watching Hermione carefully before sitting himself down beside her, spreading the blanket over both of their legs. Hermione looks surprised but doesn’t say anything, simply reaching out to take a sip of her tea. 

“Are you alright?” Fred says softly. 

“Oh, I’m just feeling a bit sorry for myself, I suppose,” Hermione says with a half-hearted laugh. 

“Well, that won’t do, now, will it? I guess I’ll have to keep you company until you realise just how wonderful you are, huh?” Fred says, nudging Hermione gently with his elbow. 

“I’m fine, Fred, really. Besides, it’s very late. You should probably just go back to bed.”

“Hermione, my love,” Fred begins, turning to her with an uncharacteristically stern look, “I swear to the Marauders that I will not leave your side until I’m sure you’re feeling better. Now, did I ever tell you about that time Percy — ”

*

Some time later, Hermione is leaning into Fred’s shoulder and laughing quietly. Fred draws in a deep breath, already cursing himself for inevitably putting Hermione back in a foul mood with what he says next. 

“Hermione?”

“Hmm?”

“Don’t feel that you have to, but now that you seem to be feeling a little better, do you wanna talk about what had you so upset earlier?”

“Oh. That,” Hermione says, already tensing again, “Well, I suppose it’s only fair after you’ve been so kind to me this evening.”

“Oh, no, I don’t want you to feel obligated at all. You know I’d do that for you anyway.”

“No, no, it’s okay. I want to tell you, I really do. It’s just… It’s a little embarrassing is all.”

“I know your past experiences with me may suggest otherwise, but I promise you I won’t judge you. Even I can tell that’s the last thing you need right now.”

Hermione nods slowly. She doesn’t look at Fred, instead watching the crackling fire across the room. 

“I was rereading this book I’d last read in my sixth year, and I found —  I must have hidden it in there because I knew he’d never dare touch a book…” She pulls out a crumpled sheet of parchment from down the side of the couch. “I nicked this off Cormac McLaggen at Slughorn’s stupid Christmas party, but with everything going on that year, I guess I just forgot about it. I hadn’t actually read it until now.”

She straightens out the parchment and hands it to Fred. At the very top of the page, written in McLaggen’s messy scrawl, are the words, ‘ _ Hermione Granger: Pros & Cons _ ’.

“That fucking _ wanker _ ,” Fred growls, “I swear to Merlin I’ll —”  He pauses, leaning forward and hanging his head. He clenches his jaw and flicks his eyes back to Hermione. 

“You know that it’s all bullshit, right? McLaggen is a complete arse for even thinking of writing this. I don’t even need to read it to know that none of it matters. Not to people who really care.”

“Fred, you don’t have to—”

“You really do have no idea how beautiful you are, do you?” 

Hermione looks down at the list clenched in Fred’s fist, eyes lingering on the noticeably longer ‘ _ Cons _ ’ side. Fred watches as she scans the page and takes a shaky breath. 

_ She still doesn’t believe me, _ Fred realises. He casts the parchment into the fire and turns resolutely towards Hermione. 

“How can I prove to you that I mean it? That I think you’re absolutely gorgeous and talented and witty and so many other wonderful things?”

Hermione’s face reddens and she ducks her head, watching her own hands as she fidgets with the blanket on her lap. Fred watches on with a fond smile. 

The moment is over when a thump from somewhere upstairs startles them both into standing. They stare at each other in silence until they hear a door close again. Hermione exhales and sinks back into the couch. 

“Can I Apparate us to my flat?” Fred says finally. After a moment, his eyes widen and he hurries to backtrack, “That sounded bad. I just mean— I have a very nosy family.”

Hermione laughs, “It’s okay, that’s actually a good idea. Let me just—” She stands, leaving her book on the coffee table and pushing her wand through her bun. “Okay.”

Fred steps forward, bowing deeply and extending his arm towards Hermione. She laughs and loops her arm through his, curling her hand around his bicep. Together, they turn on the spot and Disapparate. 

*

They appear in Fred’s bedroom, causing a deep flush to appear across his cheeks and ears. He flicks his wand and a dim lamp turns on in the corner of the room. 

“Sorry, it’s just habit,” Fred says, shrugging, “I didn’t mean— We can just go through to the living room.”

“This is fine,” Hermione says, “If that’s okay with you?” 

Fred nods, and Hermione climbs onto the bed, crossing her legs underneath her. Fred looks between the bed and his desk chair and decides the latter to be safer. 

“Could you be sitting any further away from me?” Hermione says, huffing out a laugh, “One would almost think you didn’t like me.”

Fred frowns and moves to sit beside Hermione on the bed. 

“Sorry,” He says, “I didn’t mean to. You know I love you, right?”

“Look, Fred, I don’t need you to say things like that. Not if you don’t— Nevermind,” Hermione says, “Maybe I should just go.”

“Please don’t leave. Let me just—” Fred nudges Hermione’s chin a little higher with one hand, and presses a chaste kiss to the corner of her mouth. 

“Oh.”

“Do you believe me now?”

Hermione shrugs and lies back on the bed, moving up to rest on Fred’s pillows. She pulls her hair from its bun, and is quiet for a while. Fred follows a while later, reaching out to hold Hermione’s hand between them. 

“Tell me why,” She says quietly, “Why me?”

“I could give you a thousand reasons, but I have a feeling you won’t believe me,” Fred says, rolling onto his side and reaching up to cradle Hermione’s face with his free hand. “Do you trust me?” 

Hermione nods and lets out a trembling breath, and Fred gives her hand a squeeze before letting go and leaning up on his elbow. He kisses her slowly but passionately, and Hermione has to nudge him back when she loses her breath all too quickly. And when she pushes herself up back toward Fred, he grins and leans down to meet her lips again. 

Fred kisses down Hermione’s jaw to her neck, and, nudging her jumper down a little, her collarbones. He slips one hand under the hem of her jumper to hold her hip, thumb rubbing circles into her skin. 

“Fred?” 

Fred pulls back, immediately looking concerned. His hand is gone from under Hermione’s jumper, and she grabs it before he moves too far away. 

“No, no, it’s okay,” Hermione says, “Just— There’s something you should know, before… Before anything else happens.”

“Okay,” Fred says, the concern on his face shifting to confusion. 

Hermione sits up and grabs the bottom of her jumper, pulling it over her head. She tosses it to the end of the bed and turns back to Fred, who sits up next to her. Even in the low light, Fred can make out the scars scattered over her arm and hip. 

“There’s more, pretty much everywhere, but—”

Fred takes Hermione’s hands in his and pulls her in for a firm kiss. Hermione reaches up to hold his shoulders, guiding them back down into the pillows together. Fred moves to hover over Hermione and shifts downwards, kissing down the centre of Hermione’s chest and abdomen. When he reaches the waistband of her pyjamas, he looks back up at her face and searches her eyes. 

“Hermione, love, what do you want?”

“I want you, Fred. I just want you,” Hermione breathes, pulling him up by the shoulders to meet him in a passionate kiss. She tugs at the hem of his jumper and Fred pulls it off, tossing it aside. Hermione’s hands roam his chest before settling on his waist and pulling him almost impossibly closer against her. As their kisses become less desperate, Fred rolls them both over so Hermione lies on top of him. She pulls back in surprise. 

“Fred, no, I’m too heavy,” She says, already lifting herself off him. Fred pulls her back down against him. 

“You’re not, I promise. Besides, this is about you, okay? I want you to feel that you’re in control.”

“Fred…” 

“It’s okay, Hermione. Trust me, yeah?”

Hermione nods and gives Fred a small smile, “Yeah, okay.” 

She slowly leans back down, resting her body against Fred’s. She slots one leg between his and leans down to catch his mouth in a heated kiss. She rests one hand on Fred’s chest and brings the other to cradle his face, his hands threading through her hair to gently pull her closer. As she slowly becomes more bold, Hermione feels Fred grow hard against her and pulls back in surprise, eyes wide. 

“Fuck, Hermione. I’m sorry, I—”

“Hey, it’s okay. I just— You really mean it, don’t you? Everything you said before? This is real.”

Fred meets her eyes and grins. 

“I’ve been in love with you for years.”

**Author's Note:**

> Will add smut in next chapter when I finally have time to finish writing it :))


End file.
